Fun Time
by Shadowfury9
Summary: You and Aleks, A.K.A, ImmortalHD, Have been dating for a while, you've even done some gaming videos together, like today, and you're playing, Gmod, Jail Break. He is the cop and you are the prisoner. Let the fun begin ;D


_You and Aleks, A.K.A, ImmortalHD, Have been dating for a while, you've even done some gaming videos together, like today, and you're playing, Gmod, Jail Break. He is the cop and you are the prisoner. Let the fun times….Begin ;D_

"What the Fuck!" Nova shouted angrily, you and Aleks laughed together "What happened?" Aleks asked, trying to hold back laughter "This bastard just killed me!" Nova growled. You giggled softly "Cops win!" you announce happily "Yay!" Aleks says, chuckling. You anxiously wait for the teams to be chosen "Aww…I'm a prisoner…What are you, babe?" You ask Aleks "Oh ho! Fun times! Nobody touch _ (Your name), she's mine" You can hear the grin on his face as he talked, you blushed, smiling "Try to catch me!" He laughed in a sexy manner, on purpose, he always laughs like that when he tries to seduce you.

When the game started, all the cops attacked you, and only you, you yelped and made a run for it. Once your character reached the roof, you left everyone behind, somewhere inside. You sighed in relief, looking around "BOO! I see you!" You gasp, moving your characters vision around, trying to see who found you, before you could complete your search, Someone wrapped their arms around you, licking your neck and it's strong, firm hands, reached into your shirt, making their way under your bra. She squealed and squirmed "Let go of me!" The object nibbles on your ear "I got you" it whispered in your ear. You gasp "Aleks! Get your hands out of there!" Your eyes scan your computer monitor, trying to process why the screen changed, you groaned "How did I die!?" Nova laughed "That's what you get for getting distracted so easily" You huff "Great….Aleks, please go back to your computer" "But _" "No! Leave!" Aleks whined and walked outside, you sighed and continued to play.

After the game ended and you edited the video a bit, you walked out the recording room, looking for Aleks "Aleks…Babe…where are you?" You heard a whimper coming from his room. You slowly enter his room after knocking. You find him facing the wall, legs crossed, in the middle of his bed, Petting Frank, and sniffling softly. The sight would have made you normally melt but you stayed strong, you walked over to him, sitting next to him "Hey…you ok?" Aleks whined. You frowned, lifting his chin, and kissing his lips softly.

He sighed and kissed back, after a while, you pulled away and stared into his brown eyes, they were lightly red, probably because he was crying. You wiped away the trace of tears and smiled "Don't cry…I didn't mean to yell at you" Aleks looked away, you sighed and leaned against the wall, you could see a grin spread across his face

With a quick, graceful movement, you were pinned against the wall, his body crashing and rubbing against yours, pressing you into the wall, your arms held over your head, his lips crashing into yours, kissing you hungrily. His tongue licked your bottom lip, asking for entrance, but this being your first time kissing in such a manner, you have no idea what to do.

He growled softly, then you felt a sharp pain on your bottom lip, you gasped and once you did so, his tongue invade your mouth. His tongue ventured around your mouth, not leaving a single area untouched. He sucked, softly on your bottom lip, numbing the wound. You whimpered, enjoying the taste that he left in your mouth.

After that little 'scene', he pulled away, catching his breath "I-I love you, _" you blush and smile "I love you, too, Aleks" she said, trying to catch your breath as well. He caressed your jaw softly. He tilted your neck to the side a little, licking your neck softly; he started to bite in multiple areas softly, looking for your sweet spot. Once he found it, you couldn't help but moan softly. You squirmed "W-wait…Was this your plan all along?" you managed to say. Aleks grin and nodded "Yeah…and it's going better than planned" he said, close to your face, he laughed softly at your facial expression "Don't worry…I won't take it far if you don't want me to" he scanned your body, licking his lips softly. You were totally flushed at the hunger in his eyes. You took a deep breath "Y-Yes…I want this…"

He grinned "Just tell me if you want me to stop" he said, grabbing you tightly, pushing your body against his, he carefully removed your shirt, along with his, he laid you on the bed, kissing you hungrily, he moved down to your pants, un-buttoning them. You laughed silently, noticing his difficulty to remove your pants. You help him then he quickly removes his pants as well "You're all mine….._" he whispered and then removed both of your undergarments, taking you into a world of pure bliss pleasure.

You like? Of course you do! Well, I hope you enjoyed R&R…This was made for MY own pleasure so yeah…Shut up….don't judge…heh Bye!

~^-^Shadowfury Katrina


End file.
